Development Stages
The most important species of the game are butterflies – for sure! The way for a little baby butterfly is full of adventures, which it encounters during its time until maturity. Here you'll find all informations about each stage a new butterfly has to go through, from the egg over the caterpillar and chrysalis stage to adult. Egg First the new citizen of the forest will be hidden in an egg. Eggs have to incubate in the incubator. After incubating, they have to be moved to the forest by tapping first and the favored grow spot next. This way any caterpillar and Doug the Glowbug can be moved, too. If the button is greyed out , there is no free spot available. Note:Chrysalises are fixed to their branch, so they can't be moved! If the egg is produced by buying a Special Visitor or by using the Special Ability to lay an egg for free, it's hatched at a Grow Spot directly without waiting for the usual incubation time. Eggs can be hurried in the Incubator by using the Special Ability to hurry an egg, which takes usually 3 days to recharge. Caterpillar After hatching the butterfly's egg, it will become a Caterpillar, which is sitting at a Grow Spot. It must be fed four times to grow up, the first time right after hatching. Caterpillars earn a quarter of the butterfly's stage 0/1 earning rate in the quarter of its incubation time. Caterpillar can be hurried by using the Special Ability to hurry a caterpillar, which takes usually 12 to 24 hours to recharge. Unlike eggs, Caterpillars can be stored, but only by using the store button of the inventory. Chrysalis If the Caterpillar eat enough, it will transform into a cozy wrapped Chrysalis. If it has reached this stage, you only have to wait once more a quarter of the incubation time until you can help it escaping its cocoon. Chrysalis can also be hurried by using the Special Ability to hurry a chrysalis, which takes usually 3 days to recharge (the Dark-Blue Tiger is the only one having a recharging time of 24 hours). Unlike eggs, chrysalises can be stored the same way like caterpillars. Adult Every butterfly has six stages until it's completely leveled up. The new grown butterfly needs a specific amount of pollen, which can be produced by using the forest's Pollen Flowers. The needed amount is different for each butterfly and depends most in its rarity and size, the more rare and the bigger, the more pollen it takes. The earning rate and selling value are the same for an unfed and a first stage butterfly. To reach the stages 2 to 5 there must be produced more individuals of the same species. If you have at least two species around, you can Fuse them by tapping at the bottom of the screen. (The button will be greyed out as long as there is no matching duplicate around and will vanish completely if your butterfly reched max level.) Now feed the merged butterfly once more! With every stage a new part of its Flutterpedia entry will be discovered and more will be earned. On reaching the last stage the butterfly receives the red ribbon and its Special Ability, which can be used now – as long as it is not stored away. Notes * It was not possible to store caterpillars and chrysalises from the beginnig. This feature got introduced with a later Game Update. Category:Gameplay Category:Butterflies